What He Doesn't Know Won't Hurt Him
by Kathy Jones
Summary: Kurt and Blaine have been together for a few years now. College was great, but things are different now. What happens when Kurt starts thinking about someone else? One-Shot/Klaine


A/N: I don't own Glee or anything associated with copyrighted material. I'm a chick with a laptop. I have to thank some lady in a restaurant I was at tonight for the inspiration for this little one-shot. It somehow triggered the idea for this. So, random stranger, thank you very much. It was interesting to see you take your shoes off at your table. Anyways, here we go.

* * *

><p><strong>What He Doesn't Know Won't Hurt Him<strong>

As the sun began to set behind the horizon, Blaine walked down the street. He was a little late for the monthly dinner he and Kurt always had with their college friends, James and Nate. James and Nate were also gay and the four had met in their first week.

As he thought about where he was headed, he smiled to himself. He had everything going for him in life, and he was about to see the best part: Kurt. Their romance had been perfect since high school. Sure, they had been fighting a bit more in recent weeks, but Blaine knew they would get through it. Normal couples fought all the time, and just because they weren't a traditional couple, didn't mean they didn't have the normal traits of a relationship.

* * *

><p>He arrived ten minutes past eight and he found James waiting at the table. Kurt and Nate were nowhere to be found.<p>

The restaurant was similar to the ones they picked every month: some kind of chain with a cheesy theme and half-decent food. But, making fun of these kinds of places was half the fun of their little dinners.

"Hey Jeff, what's up?" Blaine called as he walked closer.

"Not much, dude. Have you seen our dates?" he asked.

They continued on with small talk for about a half hour. Then, they both became distracted by the whereabouts of Kurt and Nate. Watches were checked every minute or so and their conversation turned to where they could possibly be.

* * *

><p>BEHIND THE RESTAURANT:<p>

Kurt watched Blaine walk inside the restaurant. He rolled his eyes for the umpteenth time over the choice of restaurant. It sure hadn't been his idea and Blaine never picked up on his hints for somewhere else.

He turned around and walked back over to Nate and his car.

"Alright, he's gone inside. But, we have to make this quick. They'll get suspicious," Kurt said, kissing Nate on the cheek.

Nate pulled Kurt close to him, and caressed his face, brushing some hair out of his eyes.

"We'll make it fast. But, don't worry so much. It's going to be fine. Blaine's so blind he wouldn't notice if we made out right in front of him."

"You're so right. I feel so bad about it though," Kurt replied, pulling back a bit.

"Babe, it's okay. He just can't provide for your needs like I can. That's okay. He'll get over it eventually, but you're going to have to set him loose."

"I know, I know. It's just so hard. He can't even take a freaking hint," Kurt said with sudden anger.

These days, even the thought of Blaine was making him mad. Blaine seemed to think they hadn't matured past high school and that Kurt still liked all of the same stuff. It was no longer the case. Blaine had been his everything, but people change (unless their name was Blaine Anderson, then apparently they don't).

"Well, for now, what he doesn't know won't hurt him," Nate said, pulling him in for a kiss.

* * *

><p>A HALF HOUR OF PASSION LATER…<p>

Kurt looked at Nate again. He made Kurt feel so alive, and it was amazing. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with this man and he didn't want to pretend around Blaine anymore. It was getting too difficult. All he could think of was Nate.

He checked his watch and he jumped up in surprise. He looked down at Nate who looked exhausted.

"We're late."

"Are we really?" he said with wonder.

Kurt jumped up and threw his clothes back on. Nate watched for a second, and then put his on too. They ran breathlessly into the restaurant and found Blaine and James.

Blaine checked the door again and tried Kurt cell (again). Finally, he saw Kurt. His hair was a mess (which was so uncharacteristic of him) and his clothes were all wrinkled. As unusual as it was, it was somehow endearing to Blaine. He didn't care at all. Kurt looked beautiful no matter what.

"Hey, Babe, where were you?"

He went to kiss Kurt on the lips, but he turned away and Blaine only got his cheek. He stared at Kurt with raised eyebrows for a moment, and then he let it go. Maybe Kurt was just tired.

"I just got stuck in traffic, and you know me and checking my cell phone in the car."

Blaine chuckled, "Of course, how could I forget?"

They sat down at the table and they began their usual ritual. The only difference was that Nate and Kurt couldn't stop staring at each other.

* * *

><p>At the end of the night, Blaine and Kurt walked out of the restaurant, leaving James and Nate alone to talk.<p>

Kurt looked back for a moment, knowing that it could very well be Nate breaking up with James. He knew it would be soon.

"Kurt, do you want to catch a movie or something," he smiled to himself, "or get some coffee?"

"We're not in high school anymore, Blaine."

"Doesn't mean we can't act like it every once in a while," He said frowning.

"That's the problem Blaine, it's all the time!" he said yelling.

Kurt stormed off and Blaine was left alone in the parking lot, confused as ever.

* * *

><p>ONE MONTH LATER…<p>

Over the course of the month, things hadn't gotten much better. About two weeks earlier, James and Nate had finally broken up. However, they still wanted to do dinner with Kurt and Blaine. Plus, Kurt and Blaine hadn't been quite the same since the fight. Kurt was even more distant and Blaine hardly ever saw him.

For once, Blaine was dreading dinner. He didn't want to deal with the awkwardness of the new break-up and Kurt was acting weird. It had taken him a lifetime to notice, but he finally had. But, he couldn't get Kurt to stop. He was at his wit's end. He wasn't sure what he needed to do, but he finally suggested a fancier restaurant for dinner. He prayed that would help at least a little.

Blaine was the first one to arrive that evening. He sat at the table alone for a bit, just ordering various drinks and appetizers. He was getting more and more nervous by the minute and for a while he was afraid he would be alone.

Then, James showed up. He looked a little disheveled, but happy.

"Blaine, there's something I need to say."

"I don't get a hi even?" he said smiling.

"No, this is too important," James said with a wink.

Blaine put his food down and looked James in the eye. He had a weird expression on his face and he looked more eager than Blaine had ever seen.

"What?" he said with a nervous laugh.

"I want you." James said quickly.

"What?" he repeated.

"I want you. We should go out, or just skip all that jazz and just do it."

Blaine was pretty sure his jaw dropped a bit.

"What the hell, man! I'm in a relationship right now, and you just got out of one."

Now it was James' turn to look shocked, "Ah, hell, you don't know yet do you?"

"Know what?"

James rubbed his temples, "Nothing, Blaine. Nothing, don't worry about it."

"No! What the hell is going on?" Blaine said struggling to not lose his temper.

"Nothing," James said quietly.

"No clearly there's something!" Blaine yelled.

"Kurt's cheating on you with Nate."

Blaine froze. He felt like everything inside of him had suddenly been pumped full of lead and he was being weighed down.

"What?"

"Kurt. Is. Cheating. On. You." He repeated loudly.

"This is crazy. You're making this up. You just want in my pants. I'm getting out of here."

He stood up and threw some bills on the table. He began to walk away, but he took one last look at James and shook his head. He ran his hand through his head and headed to his car. He was going to get home and he was going to go write some music or sing or something. He just knew he had to get the hell out of there.

He unlocked his car and the light from the headlights illuminated a second car next to his. It was a Toyota Camry that looked terribly familiar. His heart dropped as he realized why he knew that car. He rushed over and looked inside. He prayed he was wrong and it was all going to be some sick joke. Tears were already forming in his eyes.

He looked inside the window and sure enough it was Kurt inside. But, he had company. And that company was named Nate. He slammed his fist on the window and hurried back to his own car.

Inside the car, the pounding of the window stopped Kurt's heart for a second. He freaked out and stopped kissing Nate. He looked up and saw Blaine's car. Then, he saw Blaine rushing for the driver's seat. With instinct taking over, he got up and he pulled his pants on while he opened the door.

"Blaine, wait!" Kurt yelled.

His head dropped an inch or so, and then he looked back. His eyes were gleaming with tears and he looked broken. His hands were shaking and he looked chalk-white.

"I loved you Kurt," he whispered, "I loved you so much.

He stepped in his car, and he drove away.

* * *

><p>AN: Well, that's that. Let me know if you want some more of this story. Maybe I'll post some more One-shots. They're actually kind of nice. Anyways, thanks for reading and check out my other stuff. P.s. feel free to use your imagination on the half hour of passion. :P


End file.
